Catfish Girl
by iSoSon
Summary: What if someone had picked up when Ryder called Katie? What if it wasn't Unique but a completely different person who had been lying to him. Someone no one in the Glee club knew? Would Ryder still want to meet her? Will she ever show herself? Rated T for now may change.
1. The Shooting and her Voice

So I wasn't all that happy with how it turned about to be Unique Catfishing Ryder. I wish they had brought in a new character for the part of "Katie." So this is my spin on what if someone had answered the phone call during the shooting.

I do not own Glee. If I did Kurt would never have forgiven Blaine. And Hunter would still be plotting evil schemes with Sebastian.

Chapter One: Shooting and her Voice

He hushed Kitty as she asked him what he was doing and he made his way across the room to get his cell phone, he ended up between Marley and Arty. He like most of everyone in the room was crying. His thinking was scrambled he was so worried about everyone and as Artie began the video for everyone to have some sort of good bye in case the worst happened he couldn't help but think of her. He had been so mad when he found out that he was being lied to. She wouldn't agree to meet with him and now she had all out avoided his texts now. He had finally gotten her to agree to meet after so much pestering only for the shooting to happen. He was beyond worried now. She was supposed to be meeting him when this happened and he realized he truly cared for her even through her lies. He had to call her he rubbed his eyes and looked up with a sniff.

"I want to call her."

"Who?" Jake asked looking towards him.

"Katie"

"I thought you said she was fake?"

"Look she's someone…" Looking down at his phone, Ryder went through his contacts to dial her number "And I still care about her, okay?"

They share a look and he then sniffs "I'm calling her."

Jake face got an annoyed expression on his face still upset over this girl who had duped his best friend. Not understanding why he was doing this but he let out a soft yeah in reply.

Putting to his ear he started speaking softly as it rang "Come on, pick up, pick up. Pick up, please. Please."

The phone rang a couple times and then he heard it was finally answered a shaky voice breathing on the other end softly.

"Katie! Listen please tell me you're okay, that you're safe. Nothing else matters. Just tell me."

"…." It took the girl on the other line a minute but she softly whispered to him "I'm okay Ryder. I'm safe I think."

Her voice wasn't anything like he imagined. It was soft and yet a little husky but still so beautiful. He smiled softly relieved she was okay.

"Where are you?"

"I'm in the kitchen I believe. I ran into it through the cafeteria when I heard the shot and yelling."

"The kitchen?"

At his word Marley gasped and turned to him and grasped onto his arm.

"Katie is Mrs. Rose there with you? Marley hasn't been able to get a hold of her."

There was a squeak over the phone and the girl on the other side seemed to be rustling with something.

"Hold on, I'll go look."

"Katie, be careful."

….

The teenager that Ryder knew as Katie was the complete opposite of the photo she had put up. Her figured was a full figured girl. Her pale skin off set her one visible green eye and long dark reddish-brown hair. She had tucked her phone between her breasts and began to crawl along the floor towards where she had early heard buzzing. Talking softly she called out for the Marley mom.

"Mrs. Rose? Mrs. Rose, are you here?"

It was silent to her answer so she made her way further and again called out for the women.

"Mrs. Rose, I'm a friend of Ryder, Marley's friend can you let me know you are okay? Marley is really worried."

It was silent for a minute before someone took a ragged soft sob and spoke back "I'm okay sweetie heart is my daughter really asking for me? She is okay? I didn't have my phone on me"

Mrs. Rose sobbed softly and held her hands on her chest so relived her beautiful daughter was okay.

"Yeah, hold on I'll get Ryder on the phone."

The young girl took the phone back out and put it to her ear and spoke the other teen on the phone.

…

"Please, please, please. Let her be okay." Marley whispered as she waited in a slight panic at any type of news about her mother.

He could hear the mumbled voice of Katie speaking asking for Marley's mom. Another voice came but it was too muffled for him to hear it. He waited until her voice came back onto the phone.

"Ryder?" her voice came in on the phone.

"Katie! Did you find her?"

"Tell Marley her mom is okay. She is hiding a couple feet down from me. She doesn't have her phone on her she said."

Ryder turned to Marley and smiled and nodded softly. His friend cried out in happiness and clutched onto her boyfriend.

"Ryder." Her voice sounded like it held defeat and pain in as she began to softly talk to him. "I'm sorry for lying to you. I never meant to, I was just scared. I'm still scared. I didn't think I'd talk to you again. I was really worried so thank you for calling. I keep trying to get the courage to call you to see if you were okay but…I'm nothing but a coward."

"Can you tell me why you were scared? You and I…we have this connection Katie. Yeah I'm upset about being lied to, but…"

Mr. Schue came back along with Brittany and two other students. Sam raced to hug his girlfriend. He kissed her head and thanked Mr. Schue. Ryder watched them as he waited for Katie to answer him. He wanted what they had with this girl but he didn't know if it would ever happen. Before Katie could reply a loud voice called out.

"ALL CLEAR!"

…..

"ALL CLEAR!"

Looking up as the male voice sounded out she pulled her phone away from her ear and pressed the end button. She stared at it for moment before shutting it down and closing her eyes for a moment then looked up. Across from her the reflective metal on the kitchen counter showed stared back at her. Two green eyes and a face of scars was all she could see. Tears pulled from her eyes and she got up. Not bothering to stop she began to leave the kitchen the Swat team members barely noticing her as she began to file out with other students.

….

"Katie! Katie! Fuck!" he cursed out and tried to dial her number only to get straight to voice mail. His friends looked at him and Jake came over to press a hand to his shoulder. "She hung up and turned her phone off after the all clear went out."

"Look man, she is okay. Just forget her, she lied to you."

"I can't. There is a reason for it and I want to know why. I can't just forget about her either. She…I…" He looked up to Jake staring into his best friends eyes "I'm in love with her."

Jake looked back at his friend in disbelief.

Ryder took off from the classroom filled with his friends. Jake and Marley shouted after him along with other members of the glee club but he didn't hear them. He ran as fast as his feet could take him to the cafeteria and then through to the kitchen. Looking around wildly he yelled out for her.

"Katie!"

"Ryder?" a voice called out

Turning to it his face fell as he realized it was only Mrs. Rose. Where was she, she couldn't have gotten very far. Why wasn't she here in the kitchen like she said she was?

"She's gone?"

"Your friend you mean? She took off I tried to stop her but she didn't hear me I think."

"Mrs. Rose what did she looked like? I need to find her."

"I'm sorry honey I didn't get a good look at her."

Ryder let out a frustrated sigh and then rubbed his hand over his face and dropped into a squat. He began to curse underneath his breath. His eyes stung as he cried again, all the panic from earlier and now this over took him. Marley's mom attempted to comfort him and once her daughter appeared with her boyfriend. Jake took over as mother and daughter hugged and cried in relief at the sight of one another.

The three students and mother began to file out as well to the School parking lot. All around them relived parents of students hugged their children. There was a lot of crying still going on and as Ryder looked around he couldn't help but wonder if she was out in the crowd. But he never noticed the girl staring at him from across the way as she was hugged by a set of parents.

And Done.

It's not the best but I usually only write smut lol. Let me know what you think I really want to continue this story but I'm just not sure if it will be an interesting read or not.

So I didn't updated just fixed some mistakes I made. But I will update most likely tomorrow for those that liked it. I've got some good ideas for "Katie's" character. Her name won't be Katie though since I hate that name lol


	2. Slushies, Help, and Scars

Anyways here is the Second chapter. I was surprised how fast I got it out but I really want to do this story. I'm still iffy on if I moved this part to fast but just let me know. I may re do this chapter or move this to be a different chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee…if I did the guys wouldn't be allowed to every wear shirts and Rory would be still in the show. Q_Q I miss my favorite Irish love.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 2: Slushies, Help and Scars

She had learned that crying never changed a thing. You could use it as a weapon sometimes, but crying would not change the past. Her eyes stared at the picture on her phone. The boy in it was smiling happily as he joked with his friend. She hadn't seen that smile on his face since he found out she had lied to him. It had been only four days since the school shooting and she had done her very best to ignore his texts and calls. She didn't want him to see her and get disgusted. She didn't think she could take the rejection. They had a connection he wasn't wrong but how would he see that connection once he saw her face.

A buzzed filled the air and moved her hand. Focusing on the screen she saw he had once again texted her.

From Ryder 9:27pm: I want to talk. Stop ignoring me

She stared at the message for what seemed hours and finally she texted back

To Ryder 9:42pm: There is nothing to talk about.

From Ryder 9:43pm: Yes there is Katie. You told me you were scared.

To Ryder 9:45pm: I lied. You should be used to that. I always lie.

From Ryder 9:45pm: I don't believe that. Please I want to know why and you owe me that.

It was true, she did owe him the truth. But once he found out he would want to meet in person and then he would see her and he would hate her.

From Ryder 9:55pm: Just meet with me.

To Ryder 9:57pm: I can't

From Ryder 9:57pm: Why not?

To Ryder 10:03pm: Courage stands halfway between cowardice and rashness, one of which is a lack, the other an excess of courage. I don't have enough rashness in me to give you what you want. Goodnight Ryder

She turned off her phone as she stood up and put it on her night stand. Crawling into bed she hugged a pillow to her chest. She wondered if this was what true heart break was. She deserved this. She deserved the pain she was feeling. Nobody wanted her to be happy since it had happened. A tear trickled down her cheek and she slowly fell into a dreamless sleep.

…

"God damn it!"

Ryder growled out in frustration as he attempted to text Katie but got no reply. He couldn't figure her out. She was so a lively person but now something was wrong. He knew she had a rough past. She had told him bits and pieces. But then again how could he really know it was true. Ryder knew however she hadn't lied about everything. She may have lied about her appearance and possibly her name but the things they talked about were real.

…

(School the next day)

She walked with her head down not letting anyone see or stare at her to long. She just wanted to get to class. She had woken up with a headache her mind still racing with everything. She clung to the straps on her back backs she was almost there. But before she could even could comprehend the ice and wet feeling of a slushie touched her. She gasps and trembled in the pain of the cold sharpness as the jocks who had done it laughed.

"Good going dude. You got the monster."

"Monster is so right she is ugly as fuck." Stepping closer the jock leaned down and whispered in her ear. "You should just go kill yourself already. Nobody would give a shit if you did."

Her eyes hardened but she never spoke up, she knew by now that it wouldn't do anything but make her a larger target.

"Hey Dude you know what I was gonna save this for one of the glee kids but. The jock smirked and walked closer and brought the slushie over her head and began to poor right on top of her head slowly and with malice.

"HEY!" A voice shouted out and the jock that was still pouring the slushie on her was pushed away and the rest of the slushie went on him. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Stay out of this Puckerman."

"Yeah stay out of it loser"

"You think I'm going to stay out of you too harassing and attacking a girl for no damn reason! You two are sick fucks. If you don't get gone I'll make sure you can never play another fucking game."

Jack was stood in front of her looking up behind the curtain of her hair in surprise when he helped her. She then jumped when she felt hands on her shoulder and a soft girl's voice asking if she was okay. Looking to the person she saw Marley. Her brown eyes show concern and worry as she attempted to wipe some of the slushie of her hair.

"Whatever dude, keep the monster to yourself. Just be careful she'll probably kill you too if you trust her too much." The two jocks walked away from the three of them.

Jake made a frustrated sound in his throat as he turned to the girls and frowned. He looked at the girl who he had saved and couldn't understand why she hadn't stood up for herself or walked away. He was also wondering about their comment.

"Let's get you to the bathroom to clean up. Do you have any extra clothes?" Marley asked her sweetly as she began to lead the girl to the girl's bathroom. Jake followed along behind so they were safe from anymore problems.

"No…These are my only one. I have a tank top underneath but that's it." She told Marley.

"Jake!" a voice shouted out from behind them. The voice made her tense up and looking behind them she saw who it was. Marley mistook it for fright, not noticing that the girl knew who it was. "What are you guys up too?"

"Hey Ryder, nothing was helping a girl. Miller and Holien were at it again with slushing people but theyre were really going after her."

Marley started texting on her phone for a minute. "Shoot Unique doesn't having any extra they just got her last period." Looking up she waved at Ryder and started to help the girl pat her hair dry with her. "OH!" Whipping her head back to her boyfriend and friend she grinned "Ryder give me your hoodie."

"What why? You do realize your boyfriend is right here you're not supposed to be asking me to strip women." He laughed teasingly at her.

Jake grinned at his friend and the look on Marley face. "Yeah Marley that is so bad, I'm right here."

"I need you to let…Oh my god. I completely forgot to ask for your name and introduce myself!" She turned to the girl. "I'm so sorry I'm Marley Rose. This is my boyfriend Jake Puckerman and then this is our friend Ryder Lynn."

She stared at the floor for a moment and then smiled softly. She could see why Ryder had fallen for her before. "Morgann Katherine."

"That is a pretty name. Is that your full first name? That is a mouthful." She grinned to Morgann. 

Laughing softly she shook her head. "No my full name is Morgann Grace Katherine. Katherine is my last name. Confusing I know."

"Oh okay, it still pretty though, different but in a good way. Anyway Ryder I need your hoodie for Morgann she has no extra clothes and Unique got slushied early so she has no extra to lend out."

"Oh sure" he unzipped it and took it off to hand it to Marley.

"He doesn't have to!" she said nervously. "He could get cold early. I can go see if I have anything in my locker." She still didn't move her head up to look up at them.

"You know I just noticed but you haven't looked us in the eye once since we helped you." She tensed at Jake's statement. Marley tilted her head and then nodded in agreement. "You could look at us you know it's pretty rude not too."

"I've learned to hide my face well…it is better that way. I don't want to scare you."

"Girl I don't scare easy I'm a Puckerman. "

Shaking her hair, drops of the sticky blue slushie splashing the ground. "Maybe scare you is what I'd rather happen. I've had enough people in my life time stare at me and then tell me I am grotesques."

Turning to the sink she leaned down to get rid of the drink in her hair and washed her face her fingers running over the scars she felt. She figured they would leave as she did this. Why stay when someone doesn't want help. Nobody stayed she had learned.

…

Jake stared at the girl for a while. Something about her pissed him off. They were helping her and she was acting like a brat. Saying they would judge her on her appearance, seriously how ugly could this girl be that she thought they wouldn't want to be around her. Stalking over to her he spun her around and run his fingers through her hair pushing it off her face. Her green eyes staring back at him in shock as he took in her face.

Both Ryder and Marley wondered what he was up too and eyes widen at his actions both calling out his name until they saw the girls face. They now knew why she was so hesitant to show herself and they felt opposite feelings.

Four thoughts passed the thoughts of the teens in the room.

'What happened to her?'

'Angel'

'I'll kill who every did this'

'Please don't look, please just don't look.'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

And second chapter done. So we've learned her name but that's it lol. It took me forever to figure what to call her. RYDER MEETS HER! OMG! But Ryder doesn't know who she is yet and he won't for a couple chapters. Lol. Jake and Marley are so cute. Jake just reminds me of one of those guys who are just assholes to everyone they don't like but is a sweetie to his loved ones. Love his character. The scars will be explained later on.

Please review so I have your honest opinions about what you think.


	3. Author Update

Update!

Hey everyone Sorry I haven't Updated in a month I've been super busy real life. And I'm also stuck on how to move this chapter forward. I'm really happy everyone likes it s far. I'm going to try real hard to get the third chapter out and hopefully a fourth depending on what I want to d next and if it comes easily. Catfish Girl will continue though but at a strange pass. Its November so I want to get more writing done but my work schedule is hell this month. If you have any tips, questions or want to give me an idea just shoot me a message or review I read all of them.

iSoSon


End file.
